Hell On The Heart
by DixonBelle
Summary: Daryl was impressed but for more reasons than just her hunting skills.
1. Chapter 1

Hey yall, I just started this story and it's my first ever attempt at one! I have a great story line plotted out for this so if yall could just comment and let me know if you think I should go on with the story!

Daryl was becoming extremely frustrated as he sat in the woods, that blonde headed girl just came back yesterday with a wild hog and she stabbed it none the less, so why can't he find any game to kill?

The problem was most likely that his concentration was in fact not on hunting but on the blonde girl. Daryl had never met a girl like her before, high class but at the same time as country as he was, and those eyes…

Daryl shook his head, even if he was interested she would never been interested in him.

He walked through the woods back to camp, he only had the morning to hunt as they were leaving to go see if they could locate Merle in Atlanta since members of his group had left him up on a roof handcuffed…assholes.

As he came into view of the camp, the Blonde girl Carly came running up to him…

"I'm going into the city with yall, Lawd knows your brother has pissed me off since day one but he needs to be rescued."

"I'm just capable of doing that myself darling" Daryl spat back at Carly. "Besides you need to stay here, with me, Rick, T-Dog and Glen gone the camp will need some protectin'" Daryl looked at her knife strapped to her side.

Carly smiled, "Well that is nice that you think I can protect the other members, seeing as I'm a girl and all" Carly laughed. "But seriously Daryl I know we bicker back and forth but I need you, I don't know why I just do"

Daryl let a small slip on his face at her "Well aint that just precious" He said with a smile and then his face turned serious "As long as you need me ill always come back"

Carly hugged him and began to walk away. Daryl watched her in those designer jeans that were now dirty as all get out and her brown cowboy boots. Daryl thought to himself, "ill be damned if I didn't wait until the Zombie Apocalypse to hit to find a girl I actually cared about" With that final though Daryl jumped in the cube van and hollered for everyone else to come on.


	2. Dixon's Return

Carly walked down to the rock quarry where all the women were washing clothes, obviously trying to take their mind off the men that went to Atlanta. Carly had never been one for washing clothes but she needed to take her mind off Daryl.

She sat down at the far end of the women next to Amy. In her short time at camp she had come to adore all the women. The women gossiped while scrubbing clothes. Amy finally spoke directly at Carly…

"Tell us again what happened to you before you got with our group, I never really got the full story" Amy said. "That is if you feel okay talking about it" Amy smiled nervously.

"Well, I was at home in South Carolina and before things got really bad I felt like something just was not right, so I went ahead and left heading towards Georgia to meet up with some friends of mine from law school." While I was traveling things got really bad, traffic was jam packed with people trying to get to Atlanta. While waiting in traffic the Dixons pulled up next to me. Merle being as charmin' as always wanted to know if a pretty girl like me thought I could handle driving such a big truck. Daryl just sat there being his quiet self and then they invited me back to camp with them, and the rest is history" Carly looked up and smiled.

Andrea said "Well you and Daryl are inseparable, is there something going on there?" She winked

Carly laughed, "Well Daryl and I just get along right good together and he is by no means bad to look at!"

The women busted out laughing.

Carol's husband Ed came over lecturing the women on how they needed to be working cause "this aint no comedy club" Andrea was peeved, and Ed kept pacing behind the women. Andrea finally had enough and snapped at Ed. Ed tried to pull Carol away with him and ended up slapping her, drawing blood. All the women were on him then and then out of nowhere Shane pulled Ed away and beat him to a pulp.

Laundry time was officially over.

Amy and Andrea went out to fish; they thought it would be nice to have a fish fry for the group. Carly went back to her tent next to Daryl's and got out her compound bow. She promised she would show it to Carl. The rest of the afternoon went on like that, everyone just going about themselves trying to keep their minds occupied.

Amy and Andrea came over the horizon with a stringer full of fish. Carl jumped up "Wow" He said, "Look Carly, Mom, Shane, look at all the fish" He seemed to be so happy! Everyone in the camp got ready for the fish fry, and soon the smell of fresh fish and canned vegetables filled the camp.

Everyone was placed around the campfire talking and reminiscing about what their lives were like before the dead started walking around. Everybody was laughing and carrying on. Then Amy stood up and protective Andrea said "Where are you going?" Amy rolled her eyes and said "To the bathroom, I have to pee; Jeez there is no privacy around here." Everyone chuckled at the young girl's very truthful remark.

Everybody in the group kept on talking but the laughter was soon interrupted by a shrill scream as everyone turned and saw a walker take a piece out of Amy. Everyone jumped from around the fire; some grabbed weapons and began to attack while some grabbed the children. Carly quickly pulled out her pistol and shot walkers as they grabbed at Andrea trying to make her way over to her dying sister. It was all flash and gunfire, the walkers just seemed to keep coming, Carly feared they weren't going to survive this attack.

Then out of nowhere the group of men returned from Atlanta with guns blazing. They took down the remaining walkers and everything fell silent except for the sobs escaping from the women, and Andrea.

Daryl quickly scanned his eyes around then camp until his eyes fell upon her, Carly was safe and that's the most important thing to him. Carly was having the same reaction looking through the crowd of fellow campers with the gun smoke still settling until she saw his ice blue eyes. She suddenly realized she had been holding her breath and exhaled.

Before Carly knew what she was doing her feet were carrying her over to Daryl and she flung her arms around him, he tensed up and looked down at the woman holding him. Daryl wanted to hug her back but it seemed his body wouldn't allow him, too many years of practice avoiding that stuff. The moment was soon interrupted by a gruff voice…

"Hey babydoll, why don't you come over here and hug on a real Dixon" Merle laughed. Clearly the men had succeeded in find Daryl's brother..


	3. Lust

**Hey yall! I appreciate everyone that has been reading so far, if yall could please leave a review! They really help me! **

All other emotions had to come to a stop, it was time to dispose of the body of the walkers and burry the loved ones that the group had lost during the attack. The work was quiet with no one having much to say, especially since Amy turned and Andrea shot her baby sister point blank in the head.

"Jim got bit!" The words echoed around in Carly's head as everyone shot over to Jim and Daryl lifted his shirt revealing the nasty bite mark.

Jim sat down beside Dale's RV. The men gathered to discuss what to do. "Maybe we can save him rick said." Daryl shot a look back at Rick, "No, we need to take care of the problem. I can hit a turkey between the eyes from this distance." Rick sternly said "We don't kill the living" Daryl lost it at that point and started at Jim. The men grabbed him; Daryl was kicking and screaming the whole time. Carly rushed over as they finally got Daryl to calm down a little bit. He looked at Carly and stalked off.

"Merle, get your lazy ass up, we need to go hunting."

"Oh baby brother, im just not feeling up to it today" Merle chuckled, Carly looked at him and it was clear that he was high. This further pissed Daryl off.

"Take Blondie with you, we already know that she can hunt." Merle Said. Daryl cocked his head to look at Carly and said "If you're coming get your shit and come on"

They walked through the woods together, both completely silent. After the pair had killed a few big rabbits they started to relax and started to chit chat.

"So you married before all this?"

Carly smirked at him, "Wouldn't you be interested in knowing darling" She smiled, "No, I wasn't too independent for most guys, I honestly felt like most men slowed me down."

Daryl nodded, "That's usually how I feel about women, more trouble than they are worth."

Carly smiled and they fell into an easy silence. They walked back towards the camp and before they got there Carly asked Daryl if he would take watch and let her jump into the water at the quarry to cool off.

Daryl agreed and stood at the edge of the wood line while Carly had her fun in the water.

Normally, Daryl wouldn't watch but he couldn't help himself when it came to her, so he looked out of the corner of his eye. She already had her boots off and began pulling her tank top over her head; he didn't realize how fit she was as he saw tan skin and a nice set of abs. Then his eyes fell to her boobs, gah they were perfect. She slid her pants off and then her panties; it was more than Daryl could take. So he stopped looking but it was already too late, he had grown hard watching her.

After she was done she put her clothes back on and walked over to Daryl, he didn't even watch her redress. They walked back to camp, she didn't feel the awkwardness but Daryl did, he felt awkward knowing that she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. They arrived back to camp and Carol took the rabbits away from him and went to preparing them for dinner that night. Carly walked away over towards Shane, for the first time Daryl noticed the way he looked at her, it made Daryl's blood boil. So he stormed away towards his tent.

Carly learned that the group had decided to leave in the morning for the CDC to see if they could find Jim some help and maybe some hope for themselves. Carly didn't see the harm in it. There was nowhere else for them to go.

Shane looked over at Carly, "You and Dixon sure are close" he said.

"Well Daryl just gets me, he makes me feel comfortable." Carly Said

Shane chuckled, "And I don't?"

"I never said that Carly replied, just Daryl is my friend."

"Well if yall are just friends maybe you wouldn't be so opposed to coming and sleeping in my tent, I feel I could keep a better eye on ya if you were right there"

Carly looked at Shane, "Let me think it over." And she walked away.

Daryl heard the whole thing and stormed over to Carly, "Don't you think about it" He snarled

Carly looked at him, it made her mad that she thought he could talk to her like that, "The only man I take orders from is my daddy, and seeing how he's dead I only answer to myself now."

Carly stormed away and went to sit by herself near the fire, her mind was racing. She wouldn't sleep with Shane, she didn't know why, she just couldn't let herself. She would never admit to herself that it was because she was more interested in sleeping with Daryl.

Daryl lay in the bed of his truck with Merle snoring in the cab, his mind was racing. He needed to get to know Carly, he didn't know why but he needed to, he had never thought about a girl like this. But he told himself to grow some balls and tomorrow he decided on the ride to the CDC he would suggest Merle take the motorcycle and he would drive the truck, and ask Carly to ride.


	4. Confessions

**Hey yall! I love those that have been reviewing, please leave me a review if you are reading to give me suggestions or encouragement! Also, when I write these I listen to music so I'm going to start saying what song I was listening to while writing the chapter in case you want to listen. They are mostly country songs, so if you don't like country they won't be for you. **

**Miranda Lambert-Dead Flowers**

The next morning everyone in the camp was up and moving very early, they were all anxious to get the trip to the CDC started.

Carly hated seeing Jim like this, he reminded her so much of the sweet men that worked on her family's farm, she wished desperately that they would find something to cure Jim. But wishes don't come true in this new world.

Daryl was up packing his things up with Merle sluggishly falling along and packing up his own things. Daryl looked over at Merle and said "Hey brother, why don't you ride that damn bike, that way I aint gonna waste my time loading it and I won't have to listen to your mouth on the way to the CDC."

Merle laughed, "That aint a bad idea baby brother, I do like that bike. " While Merle was talking Daryl had stolen a look over at Carly. Merle noticed.

"Oh damn baby brother, I get it, you wanna ask blondie to ride with you. Well if you end up getting a piece of that don't forget to share it with your big brother." Merle Winked. Daryl tried to pretend that he didn't hear Merle's comment; he didn't wanna have to knock out his own damn brother.

Daryl walked over to Carly who had just finished packing up, "Wanna ride with me?"

Carly looked up, "Oh really, you're asking? I'm surprised you're not telling me I have to. "

Daryl's ice blue eyes narrowed at her, "Do you wanna ride or not, or would you rather ride in the cramped RV or in the Cherokee with the kids annoying ya? Or you could always go ride with that damn idiot Shane"

Carly just walked past him and threw her things in the bed of Daryl's truck.

Soon the camp was packed up and moving out.

Carly loved riding in Daryl's truck, it was and old Chevy Scottsdale, and it reminded her so much of the old farm trucks. And besides, it was laughed with mud tires, so it was pretty sexy.

Daryl looked over at her and said, "Speak, tell me about yourself before this walking dead shit."

Carly smiled, "There isn't much to tell that you don't already know, I'm from South Carolina. Went to Clemson University, and then to University of Georgia for law school. Before, the world as we know it ended I worked for The Department of Agriculture in South Carolina. I love hunting, farming, and shopping."

Daryl laughed a little, he had already heard her list of hobbies and it found them as confusing as the first time she had said it. "You already told me you weren't married, why not?"

Carly rolled her eyes, "That's a little personal Daryl Dixon. I don't like to complain about things because I know my life was wonderful, great family and friends but when I was at Clemson I thought I was in love with a guy. He was everything I thought I wanted, from another large farming family and looking to take over the farm when he finished Clemson. He was great but when he would get drunk, things were horrible. It started out just mentally degrading me with his words, and then it became more. The night after I graduated from Clemson we were driving back from a a party and he was drunk and angry, he said I was such a bitch and I screamed at him, I needed to let him know how much I hated him, I was afraid to leave him though and as soon as I said I hated him, he pulled over on a backroad and dragged me out of the car. He took a knife and cut my breasts, said that no guy should ever want to be with me again. He left me. Finally, I was found by a group of hunters the next morning."

Daryl's mind was spinning, why someone would do that to this girl. She is so perfect.

"I don't want you walking around feeling sorry for me, I just got over and stopped paying any attention to guys, it just aint worth it."

Daryl nodded. He didn't know what to say.

The caravan came to a stop in the middle of the road. Everyone got out, Jim was bad off, really bad. He was requesting to be left there. Daryl didn't really like much of these people but he must admit that Jim was taking it like a man.

They left Jim at a tree, Carly cried. She stood beside Daryl and Merle they both just nodded at him, even Merle knew enough not to open his damn mouth as they left this decent man on the side of the road to meet his fate.

The rest of the way to the CDC was quiet; they all finally arrived and turned off their vehicles. The scene was terrible, dead bodies everywhere clearly the army protecting got overrun. The doors to the CDC were shut as they approached them. Carly felt they were trapped.

Daryl let his opinion's fly, "You plan fucking back fired, we have to go there are fucking walkers everywhere and its almost dark."

Rick was banging on the doors with all of his might, Shane grabbed him and said "We have got to go, there is nothing here.

"I saw the camera move" Rick said and then he started to scream, "You're killing us! I know you're in there! You're killing us!"

Daryl had already moved over close to Carly and was getting ready to drag her back to the truck as the whole group started to turn around, the door flew open and they all ran towards the light.

When they were all inside, a voice said, "What do you want?"

Rick said, "A chance"

The stranger said, "That's asking an awful lot these days; submit to a blood test, that's how you gain admission."


	5. Brothers Lost

**Hey yall! As always, thank you to everyone that is reading and I would really appreciate any reviews. **

**Mad World-Gary Jules**

The strange man turned out to be Dr. Edwin Jenner, a doctor at the CDC and the only one left.

Dr. Jenner took each member of the groups' blood. Andrea was the last one to have her blood drawn and as she stood, she stumbled a bit. Carly rushed over and braced her, and Jenner looked at them with a confused look.

"She hasn't eaten in days, none of us have." Carly Said

The next thing they knew they were gathered around a large table in the cafeteria of the CDC enjoying a great pasta meal. There was even alcohol, oh lovely alcohol. Carly was sipping on her second glass of wine and she was looking over at Daryl who was working on a bottle of whisky with Merle, both of them looking pleased.

Rick stood up, "We haven't properly thanked our host, to Dr. Jenner!"

"Booyah" Daryl yelled holding up a shot of whisky. Carly adored him in that moment and sent him a smile to let him know. Merle caught the smile at his baby brother.

Shane was nursing on a beer when out of nowhere he said, "So Doc when are you going to tell us what happened here?"

"Not now Shane" Rick said

"Well we came here for answers, and I wanna know." Said Shane

Jenner spoke, "Well hysteria broke out, most people left to go be with their families and other couldn't face walking out into the world, so they opted out. There was a mass of suicides."

Glen looked up from his Beer and said to Shane, "Dude you are such a buzz kill"

They finished up dinner and Jenner showed them to the office wing.

"There are plenty of offices here for everyone to have their own, and the couches are very comfortable. And if you shower go easy on the hot water."

At that last sentence everyone's face lit up.

Carly grabbed her stuff and went into the shower room, she was so excited, she liked to look good and her hair deserved a good washing. She turned the water up high and hot, and took off her clothes laying them on the bench and jumped into the shower. It was heaven. She was one of the last ones in the shower so she thought there was nobody else in there with her.

She completely let her guard down. All she could think about was the warm water running over her and surprisingly Daryl came to her mind, how good he might look with water running down over him. She was completely lost in thought.

The next thing Carly knew, something grabbed her. She opened her eyes to see a shirtless Merle coming into her shower.

"Hey sugar tits, I knew you were in here and I couldn't help myself."

"Merle get the hell out of here" Carly Screamed

"Oh come on girl, you can make eyes at my baby brother all you want, but it doesn't matter he can't make you feel good like I can." Daryl looked at her naked body with Carly trying to cover herself up.

Merle looked at her with his drunken eyes, "I see the scares on your breasts, you must like it rough, good thing I do too babe" Merle was reaching his hands out. Then the shower curtain flung open…

Daryl grabbed Merle, and threw a towel at Carly. Daryl was beating the hell out of Merle, and screaming about staying the hell away from Carly. "She's too good for you to even look at you son of a bitch"

The commotion brought Rick and Glen running down the hall. They came in trying to pull Daryl off of Merle.

"That's enough Daryl, youre going to kill me!" Rick yelled

Daryl finally got up, "That might be my intention after this son of a bitch tried to attack Carly, tried to touch her"

Rick looked shocked and looked at Merle and then to a crying Carly with a towel wrapped around her. He grabbed Merle.

"You're coming with me Merle, I think you've done enough here."

Daryl looked at Merle and said, "You aint no damn brother of mine, so you better stay the hell away from me."

Rick dragged Merle away, with Glen trying to help.

Daryl looked over at Carly, she was crying her eyes out.

"Don't cry woman, it'll be okay. I won't let that son of a bitch or anyone else for that matter hurt you." He wanted to reach out and touch her but he couldn't do that when she had clothes on and definitely not when she had just a towel on.

"Get dressed; I'll wait outside the door for you." Carly slowly nodded at him.

Carly pulled on a pair of yoga pants over her pink lace thong, and put a t shirt on over her matching bra. She pulled her wet hair up in a bun and quickly ran some eyeliner and mascara over her eyes. Even at the end of the world, she still thought these things were important. She looked at herself in the mirror with tears still in her eyes, she was terrified and at the same time her heart was melting at the way Daryl came to protect her.

Carly came out of the shower room and Daryl turned to look at her. She smiled at him weakly.

Daryl spoke, "I moved out of Merle's room. I thought I might share a room with you, ya know, just to make you feel safe?"

Carly Smiled, "That will be fine Daryl Dixon"

They settled into the room, it was large with a couch that folded out into a bed. And a recliner in the corner of the office. Daryl moved to put his self in the recliner; Carly reached out and grabbed him.

"No, you can share the couch with me. " She said to me. Daryl's was flustered.

He took his shirt off and his pants, standing in nothing but his boxers and slid underneath the blanket beside her. She felt like heaven beside him. The way her tan skin contrasted to her blonde hair, she was an angel.

Carly reached a shaky hand over to Daryl and grabbed his arm pulling it around her. Daryl tensed and shivered. Daryl Dixon had never held a woman before, certainly not one like this, his mind was racing. Carly went to sleep easily, he heard her breathing even out. Daryl stayed awake most of the mind, drifting in and out.


	6. Guilt

**Hey yall! As always, thanks for the reviews! The story from here on is not going to follow the plot line exactly but it will stay close. Also, I am considering changing the rating to M for what I would like to do in the upcoming chapters, I would like to know yalls feedback on that! **

Carly awoke the next morning and felt someone beside her. She looked over and it was Daryl. His arms wrapped around her. She smiled. So she hadn't been dreaming his touch. Carly was honestly surprised he was still awake; the booze must have made him more tired than usual.

Carly shifted her position a little. And with that Daryl opened his eyes, her back was to him, but he could still smell her and he looked down at his own arms, he couldn't believe that a Dixon's arms were wrapped around a girl as perfect as this. She turned and looked at him.

"Morning" She smiled

"Morning" He said, instinctively moving his arms off of her.

"Let's go see how everybody is feeling this morning," Carly said laughing and Daryl even laughed.

They both got dressed. Daryl watched her, her bra and panties looked so good on her body, the pink against her skin that was definitely her color. She pulled on a pair of jeans, obviously another name brand he assumed from the fancy stitching. Then she pulled on a pink tank top and tucked her jeans into her cowboy boots. She really was almost more than he could take.

The two of them walked into the cafeteria room together, some of the group didn't look so good, Shane, Glen, and even Rick looked like they had a hangover from hell. Carly spotted Merle at the end of the table, Daryl didn't even give him a glance. Daryl went to stand in the corner, enjoying a plate of eggs and bacon. Shane noticed Carly's entrance into the room.

"Morning darling, come over here and make me feel better" Shane Joked

"Now Mister, I think you brought this feeling bad all down on yourself" Carly laughed and Shane pulled out the chair beside him for her. Shane's gaze dropped down to her chest. Daryl Noticed.

Jenner then came into the room greeting them all good morning, and requesting that they come to the big room with computers once they had all finished breakfast.

Jenner played them back the TS-19 sequence of events, from the brain shutting down, to the brain stem being restarted, all the way to the bullet being put through its brain. After all of Jenner's fancy science talk, the conclusion came down to the fact that Jenner had no idea what the disease was or how to fix it. The group looked like they had all been punched to the gut.

Dale asked Jenner about the clock that was on the wall that was counting down, only showing 45 minutes left. "What happens when it gets to zero?" Dale questioned.

Jenner's face turned ice cold. "Decontamination occurs." Everyone could see from his face that what was coming was no good. Daryl looked for Carly.

"Go get your stuff" Daryl said to Carly and she nodded. Everyone else seemed to follow suit going to fetch their belongs. When they returned to the room all of the men were shouting at Jenner.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING TO HAPPEN" It was Daryl yelling, Carly would know his voice anywhere.

Vi, Jenner's computer voice assistant, provided an explanation. The computer's words brought tears to everyone's eyes.

Rick looked at the group, "Let's get to going, we are running out of time, everyone to the exits now!" Just as he finished the sentence the clang of the doors shutting echoed.

"He looked us in" Glen said with panic in his voice.

"This will be easier, more peaceful. You can hold onto your love ones and wait for the clock to run out."

Daryl has lost his mind. He ran to attack Jenner, the others pulled him back. Then he spotted an axe and took to swinging it at the strong metal doors. He knew in his mind that it was no use but he had to do something, he had spotted the tears in Carly's eyes. He wanted to survive, and he wanted to survive with her. Lost in his thoughts he didn't even hear the others finally persuade Jenner to open the doors but they did and everyone began running. The topside was locked down.

"Oh Fuck!" Daryl yelled, moving close to Carly.

Out of nowhere Carol handed rick a grenade she had found washing his pants his first night in camp, Rick threw the grenade at the glass windows, and they shattered with a deafening sound. Daryl grabbed Carly's arm and ran to the truck, he paid no regard to what was going on with anyone else around them.

The CDC exploded and took with it the hope of the group.

Carly was sobbing; Daryl didn't understand why she was crying so hard.

"We have to go" Daryl said and cranked up the truck. The groups vehicles peeled out down the road and away from Atlanta. After about an hour of driving, they pulled over to talk over plans for moving forward.

Daryl stepped out of the truck and noticed he didn't hear the rumbling of a motorcycle. Carly noticed that he had a confused look on his face mixed with a little bit of fear.

Carly stood beside Daryl, "That's why I was crying."


	7. Broken

**Hey yall! Sorry for the long update but I have been out of town. I would like to let yall know that in my story Sophia will not be getting lost, I like the little girl too much! But there will be plenty of action coming up! PLEASE leave reviews, they help me so much!**

Merle was gone. The thought hit Daryl like a brick. Sure, most of his life he had hated Merle, but that was his brother, his only blood left in the world and to make matters worse the night before he had told Merle that he was no brother of his. Now he's gone.

Carly knew how Daryl was feeling, he was a complicated man, and she knew he felt terrible but she also knew there was no way in hell he was going to act like he was feeling anything.

Daryl finally exploded, "What the hell are yall looking at? We need to fucking go before we run into some damn walkers."

Everyone got back into their vehicles, they had decided to drive for a few hours and find a good place to set up came for the night. Carly was back in the truck with Daryl, the atmosphere was tense to say the least. Daryl didn't so much as look at Carly the whole ride. Finally Carly remembered she had her iPod in her bag and a cord to connect it to the radio.

"Do you mind if I plug this in for some music?" Carly asked quietly

Daryl grunted, Carly wasn't even really sure if he understood the question but she plugged the iPod in anyways and music began to fill the awkward silence in the truck.

On the first page of our story  
the future seemed so bright  
then this thing turned out so evil  
I don't know why I'm still surprised  
even angels have their wicked schemes  
and you take that to new extremes  
but you'll always be my hero  
even though you've lost your mind

Carly listened to the lyrics as she finally started to relax and look out the window. Then out of the corner of her eye she saw Daryl move quick and then heard a smash.

"Turn that fucking thing off" Daryl yelled. As Carly looked down she saw her iPod was smashed. One of her favorite things that had connected her to her old life was gone. Carly felt the tears welling up in her eyes and even though she knew Daryl was upset about Merle she rounded on him..

"You selfish son of a bitch! Just because you go around letting your brother die by not even worrying about him doesn't mean you can go around ruining things that are important to me!" Carly was shaking with anger

Daryl looked over at Carly, "Youre such a damn spoiled bitch ya know that? Walking around here with your fancy shit and while people are dying youre worried about some damn music player. Youre a real piece of work bitch."

Carly felt every world cut her heart and she didn't know why. Luckily the caravan came to a stop.

The sun was starting go down and they needed to set up camp and Rick had decided this looked like a good spot. Everyone began running around setting up camp like normal. Carly tried to find someone to help and eventually landed on Andrea dragging out sleeping bags so Carly rushed over.

"Need some help?" Carly Said

Andrea smiled, "Sure." So the two of them set to getting out sleeping bags and tents making sure everyone had one.

Andrea looked at Carly hesitantly, "Um, do you and Daryl each need a tent or will yall share?" Carly looked at her, "Well we all couldn't help but notice you two sleeping together at the CDC so I just didn't know."

Carly looked over at Daryl who made a scowl at her. "I wish we were, but that aint gonna happen right now. So two tents" Carly said to Andrea

The night went by pretty uneventful because everyone in the camp was dog tired. The next morning everyone woke up and decided a few of them would go scavenge the woods for berries, mushrooms, etc while Daryl took a morning hunt before they left. Rick and Shane decided to go and Carl pleaded to go with them and finally his father and mother agreed.

The rest of the group kept busy picking up camp and talking over what they thought the group would do next. All of a sudden a gun shot rang out in the woods. Carly knew the sound, it was a hunting rifle. Panic spread across everyone in the groups face.

Time passed. Carol looked at Lori, "Still worried about the gun shot?"

Lori Replied, "Yeah, why was there only one? They should be back by now."

All of a sudden the unmistakable sound of hooves trotting sounded and an unknown girl on a horse rode up.

"Lori Grimes!" The stranger called out

"That's me" Lori said

"Carl's been shot, Rick sent me, you need to come right now" The stranger said

Lori hopped on the horse and the girl turned to look at the rest of the group standing with mouths open. "You can follow us, turn back down the road and about two miles down the road, the names Greene."

The group started packing and ready to follow the girl on the horse.

"Wait!" Carly said, "Daryl isn't back and hell have no idea where we went"

T-Dog spoke up, "Ill stay with you to wait on him if you want to" he said looking at Carly

Carly rolled her eyes, "I guess if someone has to stay to babysit Dixon then it might as well be me."


	8. Pain

**Hey yall sorry its been so long since I've updated. I just got discouraged from this story. But I am trying to get back into it. Please leave me some reviews and thanks to everyone that has! **

T-Dog and Carly sat in silence playing cards waiting for Daryl's return. Carly thought it was actually pretty peaceful to have a break from all the noise of the group. Finally T-Dog Spoke up.

"So do you and Dixon have a thing?"

Carly looked at T-Dog, she was trying not to think about Daryl and this question threatened to bring tears to her eyes. "Well to be honest, I was hoping that we were but now I'm not so sure" Carly said feeling that she didn't need to go into any further detail than that.

"Well I see the way Dixon looks at you all the time" T-Dog said and he hesitated, "I also see the way Shane looks at you all the time, there might be a conflict coming there." Right as T-Dog finished his sentence she heard that voice.

"Where the hell is everybody?" Daryl said, "Don't tell me I left for a little while and everyone got killed but you two? He said, almost joking.

Carly and T-Dog retold the story of the girl on the horse coming for Lori to Daryl and then they finally packed up and got into Daryl's truck. The ride to the Greene's house was only like two miles but it felt like an eternity since Carly was in the middle between Daryl and T-Dog and Carly's arm kept brushing up against Daryl's.

They pulled into the Greene's long dirt road drive way and Carly could hardly believe her eyes, it was a farm and a beautiful one at that, it reminded her so much of her old life that had been taking over by Walkers. They all got out of the truck as most of the group came rushing out to them explaining what happened. Carly looked to the porch and saw a distraught Rick and Lori, the group had told them that Carl was barely hanging on.

They were taken inside to meet Hershel and his family that owned the place. They were all very nice, Hershel was a little stand offish but nice. After everyone chit chated for a while, Carly went up to Hershel.

"Hey Hershel, I was just wondering if it was possible for me to help around a bit on the farm, that's what I did before all of this, well I was a lawyer but farmed on the side."

Hershel smiled at the girl, "Of course you can. Any good with horses?"

Carly smiled, "I sure am."

"Well go on down to the stable and get yourself familiar tomorrow I will start you on a list of chores that need to get done but tonight I know you need sleep." Hershel said

Carly made the walk down to the stable alone, it felt nice. There were four horses in the stable, all very beautiful. She picked up a brush and began to brush them one by one. Then she felt the glare of somebody watching her, she turned around to see Daryl watching her, he had sneaked up quietly as he always did because he was so accustomed to moving like that while hunting.

"You think I could borrow one of them beasts?" Daryl drawled.

"I suppose you can, they aint mine." Carly Said and began to gather up the tack for him to get ready to ride.

" I know you're upset about Merle, so you can just say so. You can say you blame me and that's why you freaked out in the truck. I'm sorry. I didn't know that Merle got left behind and I sure as hell didn't know he was going to creep up on me in the shower. You look so damn sorry for rescuing me from him because it caused him to die. You shouldn't have rescued me, I think I'd rather have Merle attack me than have you look at me the damn way you have been." Carly said

Daryl shifted his eyes upward, and his fists started to shake. "You stupid bitch" and that was all he said as he grabbed the halter of the horse and moved out of the stable.

Carly slumped down to the ground and let the tears fall. She just wanted her and Daryl's relationship back, even if it was just as friends. Then Carly heard boots hitting the earth in the stable and looked up to see Shane.

"Hey, you okay?" He said

"I'm fine really, just needed a good cry." Carly said

"I heard you and Dixon, you need to stay away from him, he shouldn't talk to you like that." Shane then put his arms under her and picked her up to carry her back to camp. Daryl hadn't ridden off into the woods yet and he saw the scene, it pained him to see, he wanted to be the one of hold Carly but he didn't even know how to go about fixing things.


	9. The Rain

Carly felt strange in Shane's arms, even though she had to admit they were very nice, they were not the arms that she wanted.

Shane sat her down by the fire and brought her some water. "Do you need anything?" Shane softly said.

"No, thank you very much but I'm just gonna get to work with Hershel, take my mind off of everything" Carly said and attempted a small smile.

Carly got up to move and Shane spoke, "Hey, I know it aint none of my business but I don't want you with Daryl, and that's all I can say on the matter."

Carly exhaled, "Well it seems most of the time that Daryl don't want me with him, so you might not have a thing to worry about." Carly spun on her heel and headed to find Hershel.

She found Hershel working on one of the generators. "Hey Hershel, I just came to see if you had any work that needed to be done today?"

Hershel smiled at the young woman, "As a matter of fact I do, I want to bring the cattle in closer to the house and I need to put up some new fence so for the time being I would like them put in that small fenced in field closest to the house."

Carly smiled, "Sure thing"

"Take the palomino on the end in the stable, names Dixie." Hershel said

Carly knew exactly what horse Hershel was talking about and it was beautiful with blonde hair to match her own. Carly brushed the horse and settled her up, Carly put her cowboy hat on and rode out of the stable.

TWD/TWD/TWD/TWD/TWD/TWD

Daryl had been in the woods a couple hours and his mind had yet to leave Carly. He was suppose to be out scouting the area so he could get an idea of what the hunting would be like but he couldn't seem to stay focused and that was very non-Daryl.

The girl was beautiful and could hunt, not to mention the way she carried herself. She was a dream a vision, and also a rich southern belle. Not exactly the type to end up with a guy like Daryl. And besides all the girl had caused was trouble so far, Daryl had lost his last blood relative because of that girl. If Daryl had to be honest with himself he knew it wasn't her fault and he'd do the shower scene all over again if it meant protecting her but he needed someone to blame.

Then there was Shane. The way he looked at Carly made Daryl's blood boil. Shane wanted her, he could see it in his eyes but Daryl couldn't let that happen. Sitting in the woods Daryl decided he would fix things with Carly, besides he wanted her more that Shane could ever. Coming out of his thoughts he let one of his bolts fly into a rabbit that had hoped across the trail.

TWD/TWD/TWD/TWD/TWD/TWD/TWD

Carly had been working all day in gathering the cattle, it was exhilarating and not to mention beautiful out riding and working. It was coming on evening now and the hot southern summer day was beginning to wind down. There was still a little work to be done and Carly was not ready to go back and see Daryl so she kept working. A storm cloud had crept up on her and it began to rain. Carly knew the day was over then so she got ready to head back towards camp, she was already getting soaked to the bone.

Right as Carly went to leave, she looked towards the treeline and saw Daryl emerging from the woods on the other horse. He looked so good, so good it made her want to cry. So she kicked Dixie and they took off galloping towards the stable.

Daryl's heart beat wildy, coming out of the woods he saw Carly getting soaked to the bone on the horse with the southern sun still shinning through the rain. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his whole life but before he knew it she took off. Daryl thought to himself, "No." She is going to be mine and there is no better time to start that then now so he took off behind her knowing she was heading towards the stable.

When Daryl reached the stable she was already in the stable so Daryl quickly jumped off his horse and ran inside. He scanned until his eyes fell on her, She was soaking wet but so beautiful. Daryl moved quickly across the ground, she barely had time to see him before he was on her and grabbing her head as he crushed his lips on hers.


	10. Shane

**Hey yall! I just wanted to say Hi and thanks for sticking with me on this story. I have so many good ideas for this story so just stick with me. Reviews are greatly appreciated! Thanks!**

**Nelle07: You are definitely right that is not going to cut it for Carly! She's too hard-headed! **

Carly's mind was reeling. Daryl was kissing her; it felt like she had wanted her whole life for this. But then she remembered how upset he had made her and the way he had talked to her.

She pulled out of the kiss and looked at Daryl, right in his eyes. She wanted to stay, but its not that easy. So she ran, back across the field and back to camp. As she approached camp Shane stood up.

"Carly, what's wrong?" Shane asked.

Carly looked up at him with tears in her eyes, "He makes me so angry; he confuses me, makes my heart hurt." It was not like Carly to be so open but she knew she had to talk to someone about Daryl's confusion and she feared the girls would be no help.

"Dixon?" Shane snarled, "I'll put him in his place. He shouldn't do this to you." Shane went to move and Carly grabbed his arm. "No please, she said. I just need someone to talk to. Come over to my tent with me, I don't want all the gossiping women to hear."

Shane followed Carly over to her tent, his arm wrapped around her shoulders as Carly hugged herself. Daryl walked out of the stable at the perfect moment to see this scene. His heart lurched. He didn't know what to do. He needed to do something so he set off to the edge of camp to clean his kills and to hide any stray tears that might flow out.

Carly talked Shane's ear off, telling him all about her feelings for Daryl. "I think I love him." Shane rolled his eyes. "Dixon? Really, he aint right for you." Shane said. Carly let out a small laugh, "Actually I believe he's the guy I should have met and been with pre-all hell breaking out."

Shane was getting angry. "He just aint for you Carly. You're beautiful and smart. Dixon aint either one of those things, I'm not saying I'm good enough for you either but you know I'd try. And I'd never talk to you like Dixon does."

Carly didn't know what to say. "I know" was all she could muster. Shane shortly left after that and Carly fell into a fitful sleep.

The next morning, Carly slowly exited her tent. She was starving but she was still hurting and scared to see Daryl. She sat down next to the fire and Carol handed her a plate of food. Carly smiled at the woman. Carly sat eating, lost in her own thoughts so she didn't even hear him come up behind her.

"Could I talk at you for a second?" Daryl drawled. Carly was about to answer back but before she could Shane was on his feet answering for her.

"Aint you said enough Dixon?" And with Shane's words, Daryl lost his mind. He came at Shane full blast and knocked him right in the nose. Shane fell to the ground and Daryl continued to sit on him and beat him. Shane was writhing around trying to escape. Then out of nowhere Daryl felt a fist collide with his face.

"Stop it Daryl. Ya need to go cool off." Carly looked like she was about to spit fire.

Daryl got up, "Okay, I'm going into town with Rick and Glen in a bit. Maybe we can talk tonight." And with that he nodded his head at Carly.

Carly let Carol tend to fixing Shane up, Carly grabbed her compound bow and headed to the woods. She was going hunting.

TWD/TWD/TWD/TWD/TWD/TWD/TWD

Daryl was climbing into the truck with Glen and Rick. Rick looked over at Daryl and the bruise that was forming on his cheek. "Word is Carly gave you that knot on your cheek there." Rick stated trying to hold back a laugh and Glen did the same.

"She sneaked attacked me." Daryl said and shot glares at both of them.

Silence fell on the truck for a little until Rick decided to speak again.

" I know it aint none of my business Daryl and I know you hate being told what to do. But if you have feelings for Carly like I think you do. You need to tell her or at least try to show her. She deserves to know and if you keep playing around you might lose her to the likes of Shane."

Daryl didn't say anything he just let Rick's words course through his head. He had to do something and he formed a plan in his mind. He would show her, he was better at showing then saying.

When they got to town it was relatively deserted. There were a few walkers that the trio made quick work of. Rick and Glen ran off into different stores to get things the group needed, Daryl however hovered outside and looked through the vehicles outside the stores. Finally he found one that had exactly what he was looking for. Inside the truck window plugged into the radio sat an iPod, Daryl quickly broke the window and snatched it up.


End file.
